Costumed
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Chloe gets an interesting idea on the way to Watchtower. She and Oliver need to get out more. This is how she plans to do it.


I don't own anything except my idea for this story and my computer, so don't get mad at me. Now on with the show.

Chloe walked into the watchtower hoping to find Oliver. She had gone for a long walk that day and had ended up at the park. At one point, she would not have allowed herself that simple luxury. She would have thought that she needed to stay in the watchtower, ever vigilant. Always plugged in, searching for the latest threat. Oliver had slowly opened her eyes that there was a world outside her own ivory tower. She had finally come to that realization herself. The weather had been absolutely gorgeous today. A slight breeze had blown across the lake allowing the leaves on the trees to cast dappled shadows around her. She took in the quiet like a soothing balm. She had even remembered to bring some bread to feed the ducks. A young mother and a small blonde headed girl came up while she was feeding the ducks, and with only a only a little coaxing the girl was gleefully feeding the ducks. Chloe only now realized that her cell phone had not buzzed once while she was out. _"I guess Oliver is right, and the world won't end if I take an afternoon off" _As she held it, she received an alert on her phone. A smile formed on her face as an idea struck her.

The heavenly smell of coffee brought her out of her reverie. A smile crossed her face knowing right where the coffee came from.

The rhythmic sound of arrows hitting a target alerted her that Oliver practicing. "Santos?"

Chloe slipped her shoulder bag next to the couch as she relaxed back into, taking a sip of the wonderful drink.

_Swoosh _The arrow hit dead center as Oliver turned to greet her. "Of course."

"I had a wonderful afternoon at the park." Chloe said, taking another sip of coffee. "Thanks, for the coffee. You certainly know the way to this girl's heart."

Oliver turned resting his hand on top of the bow. She saw something, he hadn't seen in quite a while. There was a mischievous twinkle in those dark brown eyes.

"I think we should go out tonight."

"Really an afternoon and an evening off?" Oliver said lightly. "That sounds dangerously close to you taking up my type of schedule."

"I got a notice earlier about a party and I think it will be fun for us to attend."

Oliver looked at her suspiciously as if suddenly he didn't know who she was.

"It's a costume party and I think it will be fun." Chloe stated. "You wanted me to get out around people, remember?"

"You want us to crash a costume party?" Oliver asked.

"We aren't crashing. I was invited along with another." Chloe said looking at him over her coffee cup.

Chloe watched as a smile crept across Oliver's face. She knew she had him. "There is one stipulation to this, though."

"And what's that?"

"You can't wear anything green." Chloe said finishing off her drink and placing it on the table in front of her.

"Then what do you suggest I wear?"

"You are in a team of superhero's secret headquarters. I'm sure you can find something." Chloe said standing up and turning away from him.

"What are you going to be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Chloe gave him a coy smile before turning back around.

Chloe peeked her head around the corner. She didn't want Oliver to see her just yet. She wanted it to be a simultaneous reveal, and she wasn't use to wearing something quite so fitted or this much leather. _How in the world did Lois move around in this thing?_ "Oliver? You ready?"

Getting no response, she stepped further out into the center of Watchtower.

"Wow!"

Chloe spun around and watched as Oliver's eyes roved up and down the skin tight leather outfit. "_Where_ did you find that?"  
"You can thank Lois for this one."

"I will certainly have to." Oliver said drawing close to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

After a moment, Chloe pushed away. "Okay, my turn."

"I don't think black is your color."

"Drab huh? I offered Clark my tailor, but he wouldn't go for it."

Chloe snickered. "Let's go."

Chloe and Oliver stood outside of the old two story, Victorian style home. It had white post frames on its porch that contrasted nicely with the dark wood of the home. A wrought iron fence completed the look with an "S" inscribed into the gate leading into the private lawn. The house lay on the edge of town where the older stately home could be found. Chloe and Oliver had to park a block away for all the cars lining the narrow street.

Oliver looking up at the structure was beginning to doubt if this was a good idea. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"According to my GPS on my phone and the amount of cars on the street here, Yes." Chloe said. "Come on."

"Okay." Oliver stepped forward opening the gate. "After you, madam."

Chloe eased her way inside the gate with Oliver trailing right behind her.

Opening the door to reveal a lively party in full swing. Music flowed throughout the home, along with people milling about. Some were dancing in what Chloe thought was probably supposed to be a dining room, while others congregated in small groups in another room.

Oliver came to a dead stop once inside the home. "Why do I see at least 10 versions of myself?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you." Chloe said trying to keep a straight face. "This costume party was put on by the Blur Fan Club. You were to come dressed as your favorite hero."

Oliver dropped his head, looking at Chloe with a "what-have-you gotten-me-into" look.

Chloe stifled a giggle as she continued. "They say that imitation is the finest form of flattery. Consider yourself very flattered."

"And this is one night where you can invent who are. Be a whole other person." Chloe said, pointing to his costume.

"I am not going to be Clark." Oliver said. "This might be fun."

"Let's go meet people."

Chloe smiled as she left the old home. She had ended up thoroughly enjoying herself. She had been an engineer, an artist, a writer and a literature teacher that specialized in myths and legends. She had learned that the house had been built around the turn of the century by a wealthy man named Henry Stevenson. He had become wealthy when the railroad had come through and he had sold some land to them. He had raised a family there. It had stayed in the family for a while after that before being sold and falling into disrepair.  
The current man of the house was a very charming guy by the name of Matt Harrison who was contractor and architectural scholar and had restored the home to its original beauty.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver's elbow as they started down the few stones steps that lead to the front walk of the house.

"So, did you enjoy your evening?" Chloe asked contently leaning against him as they walked

"Well, after I got over seeing all the different, odd version of myself." Oliver looked down as a small giggle escaped Chloe's lips. "And the occasional you know you look just like that tech company playboy guy I did enjoy myself."

Oliver opened the gate for them to go through. "I may have to let you decide where we go more often."

Chloe and Oliver walked down the sidewalk for a bit in peaceful silence before it was pierced with a shouts of "No, no." A few feet ahead a woman in a Roman style costume with a long red cape trailing beside her was struggling with a tall, broad shouldered man in dark shirt and jeans.

Chloe immediately let go of Oliver's arm as he rushed toward the man. "That purse doesn't go with your outfit. I'd let her have it." Oliver said approaching the man from behind.

"This is none of your concern." The man said in a low, menacing tone.

"I just made it my business." Oliver said as the man let go of the woman's purse, swinging at Oliver as he turned to face him.

Oliver easily avoided the punch, ducking back out of range. Bringing him fist up in an uppercut, he connected firmly with the man's chin causing him to rock back on his heels. Oliver got in his fighting stance as the now enraged man charged at him with his head lowered. Oliver waited a moment before shifting his weight just enough for the man to run right past him.

"You're obviously not very good at this. Why don't we just call it a night?" Oliver said.

Oliver saw a silver glint appear in the man's hand. "Why, I'm just starting to have fun. I am going to cut that pretty, little face of yours."

"Oh, thanks. But, you're not my type." Oliver snarked.

The man lunged toward Oliver again. Oliver grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it while simultaneously using shoving his other palm hard against the man's nose.

"Ahhhh" the man screamed in pain as blood began to gush from his nose. Oliver twisted his wrist, the knife clinking to the sidewalk harmlessly. "As I was saying. You're not very good at this." Oliver twisted the man's wrist again, a grunt escaping from the man. "Why don't we all just go home?"

The man remained silent, Oliver gave the man's wrist one more twist. "What da ya say, pal?"

"Fine." The man said between gritted teeth.

"I think you need to apologize first." Oliver said swinging the man around to face his would be victim.

"Never."

Oliver applied pressure to the man's wrist. "I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry." The man muttered low.

"Now, was that so hard?" Oliver said, finally releasing the man shoving him away from them.

The man glared at Oliver for a moment before wiping the blood off of his nose and turning away from them.

Oliver stepped toward the street, finally able to check and make sure the lady was alright. Stopping at the curb, the streetlight from across the street illuminated the emblem across his chest, but leaving his face still somewhat shadowed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, you're The Blur. Oh, thank you. You're my hero. My friends are not going to believe this. I just got saved the blur. Oh, this is unbelievable. This is amazing. They are not going to believe me. "

Oliver glanced over at Chloe who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. She reached over opening the door. "You should probably go home now."

"Yeah," the woman said absentmindedly. "They are not going to believe this. Oh, I should get a picture."

Oliver backed away, further into the shadows. "I think its time for us to leave. Secret identity and all."

Chloe quickly backed away from the car. "Drive safe."

Chloe glanced back at the woman's car as they headed further down the block. The stunned woman was safely locked in her car, but looked to be texting furiously on her phone.

Moments later, Chloe's cell phone began to buzz. Sitting in her seat, she hit the button to read the message. A stifled giggle escaped her lips as she read the comment and scrolled down to read as the replies began to pour. Turning to face the knight in, um, all black armor she said. "Well, Blur, you have caused quite a commotion on the blogosphere."

"You've signed up for the Blur fan club?" Oliver glanced over at her.

"I like to see what people are saying about Clark or in this case you. Make sure no one is getting too close."

"Clark, will owe me for this one."

"Well, you don't have worry about your identity either."

"Why's that?"

"I couldn't see the Blur's face as it was cast in shadow, the light reflecting off his shield on his chest. I knew everything was okay. My hero." Chloe spoke in her best damsel in distress voice.

"I'm not going to live this one down for a long time, am I?" Oliver said glancing over once more.

"No." Chloe said grinning widely.

"Didn't think so."

Chloe breezed into the Watchtower still enjoying her evening off, followed closely behind by Oliver.

"Why don't we not tell..." Oliver started

"_Clark!_" Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here?"

Clark's mouth flopped open as looked up and down Chloe his brows furrowed in a state of confusion. "Lois and I were doing anything tonight, so I thought I would take a shift monitoring stuff here and give you a break. Why are you dressed like that?"

"We went to a costume party."

"And you dressed up as me?" Clark asked, turning his attention to Oliver.

"First, people agree with me that you need some color in your outfit here. Second, she told me that I couldn't wear Green."

"It's fine. I'm just a little surprised that's all."

"He did do you a favor. The blur had another save tonight."

Chloe watched Clark's face tighten slightly. "Don't worry. The Blur stopped a purse snatching and she didn't see his face. Everyone's identity is safe. It certainly caused a stir on the blog."

Chloe moved toward the computer. "Hey, next time you and Lois want to go with us and dress as yourselves."

Authors love review. Please click on the little button below and let me know what you think.


End file.
